


Love After Death

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [28]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Canon Continuation, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Near death experiences can stir up a lot of emotions. Not necessarily just for the one who almost died.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 28: 'Ow, what was that for'





	Love After Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Angst hat trick. I might right something softer tomorrow. Just not today.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

The group first left the apartment to find Damon in the middle of the night, their pursuit covered by darkness. They finally made it home with the intention of staying home at around 3 pm the next day. At last, all their problems were seen to. Hospitals had been visited, friends had been buried. One of the most convoluted chapters of their lives was over, leaving some more satisfied than others.

"Where's Victor?" Asked Donald before he had even got one door through the door. He had questions, lots of questions, and he'd waited long enough for answers.

"Sleeping" Brian casually signaled back to Virginia's room where, after realising the situation was going on take considerably longer to deal with than expected, Victor had decided to take a nap.

"Thanks" Donald nodded before walking towards the room.

"You can't just wait in there for him to wake up" Brian called through. He knew it was in vain. Donald was going to sit in there and nothing was going to stop him.

"I'm going to make food. You guys want some?" Asked Sebastian, already halfway into the kitchen.

"We just ate" Jonas reminded her. That wasn't a meal he was going to forget in a hurry. It was the meal in which he discovered his brain was broken. More concerningly it was the meal he discovered he was perfectly okay with that

"Virginia?" Sebastian turned, blocking out Jonas' spoilsport behaviour. It was something she was very skilled in.

"I'm okay thank you" Virginia declined the offer and Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. That just left Virginia, Jonas, and Brian together in perpetual silence. Brian hadn't known the pair for long, he had absolutely no idea about the issues between them, but he was programmed to pick up on social cues. He could sense the tension and he knew he didn't want to be part of it.

"I'm gonna go outside to do...something," he said, quickly excusing himself and leaving the room. Now alone, Virginia and Jonas had the chance to talk.

"Well, that went well" Jonas smiled. Apparently, Virginia thought otherwise. She grabbed the first thing she saw, a book that had been left on the coffee table, and swung at him full pelt. He threw his arm out in defense. She just hit that instead. "Ow, okay maybe that well" he admitted.

"You idiot" she shouted, seemingly not hearing his take back.

"Ow, stop it" he tried to move away, defending himself from all one thousand, one hundred, and thirty-eight pages of Stephen King's 'It'. He really needed to start reading shorter books.

"You could have died. Do you know how much you scared me? You were just lying there and I thought you were dead" she yelled at him, swinging as she went. Her blows had softened considerably since the initial hit. Clearly, the intention was more to shock than to hurt. Which was for the best, they'd all been hurt enough for one day. Still, he'd never seen her this worked up about anything. She argued but composure was one of her highly valued traits, perhaps to make up for everyone else's lack of it. It had been a long time since he'd heard her yell.

"To be fair so did I" he commented. He wasn't joking. For a while there he was convinced he was trapped in some sort of purgatory. That might have been preferably actually. He couldn't be held responsible for a supernatural plain. The world that he'd been to, the one that had so nearly killed him, was entirely his. It was still there, tugged away. It always would be.

"That's not funny, Jonas" Virginia snapped. She threw the book aside, much to Jonas' relief. "You can't do that. You can't just show up and use yourself as a human shield. What if that hadn't have worked? What if it killed you and then took your place? What would we have done then?" She asked frantically, running through thousands of extremely unpleasant alternate events all at once.

"Hey, I didn't plan for that happen that you know?" he answered defensively. Planning wasn't his strong point, granted, but he wasn't an idiot. He'd listened to Carl, he knew the very basic of what he was dealing with. It wasn't like he was just going to stand there and let himself be taken. He'd rather die. He did die.

"Yeah? And what was your plan exactly?" She questioned accusingly.

"Well, I-"

"You didn't have one did you?" This much had been clear from the moment he showed up. He was throwing every idea against the wall and hoping one would stick, it was just at the time everything was too hectic to notice.

"Oh and you did?" He countered. He knew this wasn't an argument he could win nor was it one he deserved to. However, that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"Of course" She lied. They pretended they had a plan, they acted as if they knew exactly what they were doing. All of that was a bluff, not a very convincing one at that.

"Go on" he prompted.

"We were going to...look that doesn't matter. It's not the point" She stumbled, trying to recover her stronghold.

"Then what is the point?" Jonas asked angrily, starting to grow tired of this unending, one-sided argument.

"The point is you can't do that. You can't just go and die on me like that" she explained, firmly and frustrated.

"But I'm fine, why do you care so much?" He snapped.

"Because I love you" she blurted out in the heat of the moment. The argument stopped, silence fell. The whole world became quiet and still, like the calm after a storm.

"Oh..." Jonas responded quietly. He knew he should say more, he wanted to say more. After all, that was everything he wanted for months. He wanted to say it back. Yet he was completely unable to say anything. The shock was too strong.

"Well it's...it's not that big of a surprise I mean...I did kiss you just a few hours ago" she reminded him. She carefully lowered herself into a chair. How long had she been stood up? Too long, that was for sure.

"I just thought you were being strategic" that was her thing after all. Everything marked out, no boxes left unchecked. The night before was a rare slip-up. "So now what?" He asked, which probably wasn't the response she was looking for.

"I think this is the part of the argument where one of us is supposed to storm out" she sighed.

"Do you want me to..." his voice trailed off as he signaled to his room. She nodded silently and he left, not storming, but making a swift and quiet exit.

"Virginia?" Sebastian nervously poked her at out of the door. She'd finished making her sandwich ages ago. She'd just been sat in there, listening, unable to leave in case she somehow got dragged into it.

"Yeah?" Virginia responded calmly.

"Um, I'm going to make cocktails. Do you want one?" She asked.

"It's the mild of the day, Sebastian" she groaned.

"Virginia, do you want a cocktail?" She repeated, much more confidently this time.

"Yes please" She accepted reluctantly. She was going to need it.


End file.
